Quelqu'un d'autre
by CoeurDePluie
Summary: Un soir, un peu déprimée, Juvia prend une potion censée la changer. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien. [Gruvia et aussi Nalu (et un peu de Navia ! ) ]
1. Chapitre 1 : Souhait

**AN:** Voici une toute nouvelle histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

 **Quelqu'un d'autre**

 **Chapitre 1 : Souhait**

Juvia était de plus en plus impatiente à mesure qu'elle approchait de la guilde.

Le soir même, une pluie d'étoiles filantes pourrait être vue dans le ciel de Magnolia et elle voulait absolument y assister accompagnée de Gray. Elle espérait qu'il accepterait son invitation.

Elle avait passé l'après-midi à préparer à manger pour un pique-nique qu'elle transportait à présent dans un panier en osier.

Aaah… Un dîner sous les étoiles ! C'était si romantique !

Elle étouffa un petit rire. Si jamais elle le présentait ainsi Gray répondrait non dans la seconde.

Dès qu'elle eut poussé les portes de la guilde, elle se mit à la recherche du mage de glace mais elle ne le vit nulle part.

-Tu cherches Gray, Juvia ? lui demanda Mirajane depuis le bar.

Juvia s'approcha en hochant frénétiquement de la tête.

-Il va y avoir des étoiles filantes ce soir, répondit Mira. Il est parti avec Lucy, Natsu et Happy pour voir ça.

Il était donc avec Lucy…

La déception balaya aussitôt l'enthousiasme que Juvia ressentait plus tôt.

-Ah, Juvia comprend. Merci Mira-san, répondit-elle avec un sourire pour cacher sa déconvenue.

-Ils sont dans le parc si tu veux les rejoindre, ajouta Mira en élevant un peu la voix comme Juvia s'éloignait mais la mage d'eau ne réagit pas.

En retournant à Fairy Hills, elle passa devant le parc et hésita un instant avant de s'engager dans une de ses allées. Plusieurs familles étaient installées sous les arbres et des couples étaient allongés dans l'herbe. Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir entendu parler de la pluie d'étoiles filantes.

Elle finit par apercevoir ses amis assis au centre de la pelouse. Elle ne voulait pas les déranger mais elle s'était fait une telle joie de regarder les étoiles aux côtés de Gray qu'elle ne voulait pas abandonner ainsi.

Avec ses sens de dragon Natsu fut le premier à remarquer son approche.

-Hey ! Salut Juvia ! fit-il avec un grand sourire et ses compagnons se retournèrent

-Bonsoir mina-san, répondit Juvia timidement.

-Bonsoir Juvia, retourna gaiement Lucy tandis que Gray se contenta d'un « Salut. »

-Tu as entendu parler des étoiles filantes, Juvia ? demanda Happy.

-Oui. Juvia a préparé un pique-nique, dit-elle en soulevant son panier.

-Super ! Je meurs de faim ! s'exclama Natsu en tendant la main vers le panier mais Gray le frappa derrière la tête.

-Crétin ! Elle n'a pas dit que c'était pour toi ! Et tu as mangé à la guilde il n'y pas une heure !

-Tu veux te battre, icepants ?

-Ce n'est rien, Gray-sama, fit Juvia avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains. Il y en a suffisamment pour tout le monde.

-Ah ! Tu vois, yeux tombants ? lança Natsu triomphalement à Gray qui haussa les épaules.

-Viens t'asseoir ici, Juvia, proposa Lucy en tapotant une place à côté d'elle. Ne t'occupe pas des garçons, tu sais comment ils sont.

Natsu et Happy ne perdirent pas un instant pour attaquer le pique-nique pendant que Lucy interrogeait Juvia sur sa journée. Elles discutèrent paisiblement pendant un moment mais le nuit tomba rapidement et l'excitation gagna les spectateurs.

Les membres de Fairy Tail se mirent à scruter le ciel, chacun voulant être le premier à apercevoir un des météores.

-Lucy ! Regarde ! s'exclama soudain Gray en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme blonde et en désignant de l'autre une trainée de lumière dans le ciel nocturne.

Juvia sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge devant le geste de Gray.

-C'est magnifique, murmura Lucy et le mage de glace acquiesça d'un « Humm ».

Juvia détourna le regard. Habituellement, elle se serait levée et aurait crié « Love rival ! » mais là elle n'en avait pas l'énergie. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place parmi eux et une froide tristesse l'enveloppait.

Elle avait les yeux tournés vers le ciel mais ne parvenait pas à apprécier le spectacle des langues de feu striant la voûte nocturne. Au bout d'un moment à regarder dans le vide, elle se leva en prétextant être fatiguée. Natsu eut une expression paniquée en pensant qu'elle allait reprendre le panier de pique-nique mais elle lui assura qu'il pouvait le garder.

Après avoir salué tout le monde, elle s'éloigna lentement sans remarquer que Gray la suivait du regard. Au contraire de Lucy.

-Si tu veux, tu peux la raccompagner, tu sais ? fit-elle d'une vois moqueuse.

-La ferme, répliqua-t-il les joues légèrement empourprées. Oi, Natsu ! Passe-moi un sandwich.

-Il n'y en a plus, répondit l'autre la bouche pleine.

-Quoi ? Tu les as tous mangé ? s'écria Gray avec colère.

-Tu as dit que tu n'avais pas faim !

-Non ! J'ai dit que tu avais déjà mangé à la guilde ! Imbécile !

Et une bagarre suivit.

Lucy soupira longuement. Le paisible spectacle était terminé.

Juvia referma la porte de son appartement et se dirigea vers sa commode pour se changer pour la nuit. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle farfouillait dans ses affaires quand ses doigts rencontrèrent une surface dure et froide. Surprise, elle referma la main sur l'objet et le porta au niveau de ses yeux. C'était d'une petite fiole avec un liquide violet à l'intérieur.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle fut pratiquement certaine qu'il s'agissait un vestige de son ancienne collection de potions quand elle parcourait les marchés et autres stands à la recherche de quelque chose capable de faire tomber Gray amoureux d'elle.

Elle posa le flacon sur sa table de chevet le temps de se changer. Après sa douche, elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit et entreprit d'examiner la fiole plus attentivement.

Une petite étiquette indiquait le nom de la potion. « Be someone else »

Être quelqu'un d'autre…

Il n'y avait pas plus d'informations ni même de notice. Juvia présuma donc qu'elle devait boire la potion.

Devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

C'était tentant. Si la potion pouvait effacer ses défauts et la changer en quelqu'un que Gray-sama pouvait aimer…

Et si quelque chose se passait mal, ça ne serait pas trop grave puisque cette fois-ci ce serait elle qui boirait la potion.

Juvia décida de prendre le risque. Elle ferma les yeux, et des deux mains, serra la petite bouteille contre sa poitrine.

Elle voulait avoir plus confiance en elle-même.

 _Comme Lucy._

Elle voulait être plus enjouée.

 _Comme Lucy._

Elle voulait être plus intelligente.

 _Comme Lucy._

Elle voulait être plus séduisante.

 _Comme Lucy._

Elle visualisait parfaitement Lucy. Avec son sourire radieux. Ses longs cheveux blonds. Son rire chaleureux. Le naturel avec lequel elle parlait avec Gray.

Au dehors une étoile filante fendit le ciel.

 _Juste une journée. J'aimerais devenir elle._

Elle ouvrit les yeux et but la potion d'un trait.

Elle attendit ensuite que la potion fasse effet mais elle ne ressentit aucun changement.

« Peut-être qu'il faut davantage de temps à la potion pour faire effet » se demanda-t-elle puis elle soupira. C'était probablement une arnaque. « Juvia est tellement bête. Comme si une potion pouvait la changer. »

Elle se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit, attrapa une de ses peluches à l'effigie de Gray et éteignit la lumière.

Peut-être que demain matin, elle arriverait à inviter Gray-sama à partager un repas. Juste tout les deux.

Avec ce petit espoir au cœur, elle ferma les yeux et peu après, Juvia s'était endormie.

###

Le lendemain, Juvia fut réveillée par un rayon de soleil qui lui caressait le visage.

Elle émit un petit grognement de mécontentement et tourna sur le côté sans ouvrir les yeux. Elle voulait dormir encore un peu. C'était étrange d'ailleurs. Elle était une lève-tôt d'habitude. Mais son lit était si confortable et bien chaud, elle se sentait si bien…

Elle enfoui le nez un peu plus dans son oreiller et eut un petit soupir de contentement.

Puis elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur sa taille et elle fut attirée contre une large poitrine.

 _Hein ?_

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Son visage était à quelques centimètres d'un torse musclé et sans aucun doute masculin.

D'accord. C'était probablement un rêve. Un rêve érotique avec Gray-sama.

Sauf que…

Cette poitrine était différente de celle de Gray. Juvia l'avait vu se déshabiller en public et elle avait gravé dans sa mémoire le dessin exact de la morphologie du mage de glace.

Elle releva la tête et se figea.

Elle n'était pas dans les bras de Gray.

L'homme qui dormait à côté d'elle était… _Natsu_ !

-Kiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Son cri perçant réveilla en sursaut le dragon slayer qui en tomba du lit.

-Ouch ! gémit-il en portant une main à son postérieur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? bâilla Happy allongé à l'autre bout du lit. Il est trop tôt pour une dispute.

-Qu…Qu'est-ce vous faites… tous les deux… dans mon lit ? demanda Juvia en bégayant à cause du choc.

Sa voix était un peu différente aussi.

\- Pas la peine de réagir comme ça, Lushyyy, fit Natsu avec un bâillement. Pas la première fois qu'on te rejoint dans ton lit sans que tu le remarque.

Oh.

 _Oh dieux…_

Aucun mot ne put franchir ses lèvres alors qu'elle regardait le jeune homme se relever et s'étirer.

-Yoosh ! s'exclama-t-il ensuite avec énergie. Puisqu'on est tous réveillés, si on prenait le petit déjeuner ? Je meurs de faim !

-Aye sir ! acquiesça Happy. Lucy, tu pourrais nous faire des pancakes ?

Tous les deux se tournèrent vers elle avec de grands sourires.

-D'a… D'accord, répondit-elle mal à l'aise. Donnez à Ju… Donnez-moi juste quelques minutes, se corrigea-t-elle avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain.

La salle de bain de _Lucy_.

Elle verrouilla la porte et prit une grande inspiration.

Ok. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir calmement. Tout ça n'était probablement qu'un rêve. Ça _devait_ être un rêve.

Elle s'aspergea le visage à l'eau froide au lavabo.

Juvia releva la tête et rencontra son reflet dans le miroir.

De longs cheveux blonds encadraient un visage aux grands yeux noisette.

Oh, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ?

* * *

AN: J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plait ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Même négatif ! Du moment qu'il n'y a pas d'insultes! Merci! :)


	2. Chapitre 2 : T'es bizarre aujourd'hui

**Chapitre 2 : T'es bizarre aujourd'hui**

Les questions tournoyaient dans l'esprit de Juvia alors qu'elle marchait aux côtés de Natsu et de Happy en direction de la Guilde. Elle n'était pas encore remise du choc d'être dans le corps de Lucy. Pouvait-elle redevenir comme avant ? Que devait-elle faire pour ça ? Et surtout, où était Lucy ?

Un peu plus tôt, comme Natsu et Happy lui avaient réclamé des pancakes, elle en avait préparé pour le petit-déjeuner que les deux autres avaient aussitôt englouti. Ils avaient ensuite demandé si elle avait changé sa recette, parce que « ils sont toujours très bons mais le goût est un peu différent ». Elle leur avait juste souri sans rien dire de peur d'utiliser la troisième personne par habitude. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils découvrent qu'elle était en réalité Juvia. Personne ne devait savoir. Elle avait tellement honte ! Comment avait-elle pu vouloir devenir Lucy ? Elle n'avait aucune intention de prendre sa place ! Et où était Lucy pendant que Juvia occupait son corps ? Comment allait-elle ? Etait-elle perdue quelque part dans le néant ?

-Luce, tu vas bien ? T'es bizarre !

Le visage de Natsu surgit soudain devant elle, interrompant les pensées de Juvia. Elle fut captivée par l'émeraude de ses yeux et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues tandis que son cœur se mettait à battre plus vite.

Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça ?

Une main sur son épaule, elle le repoussa en protestant vivement :

-Natsu ! Tu es beaucoup trop près !

Il s'écarta sans la quitter des yeux, puis haussa les épaules.

-Si tout va bien, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher ! Je veux me battre avec Gray !

Il attrapa sa main avant de se mettre à courir en l'entrainant avec lui, Happy volant au dessus d'eux. Les battements du cœur de Juvia ralentirent progressivement mais elle avait toujours les joues en feu et elle était particulièrement sensible au contact de la paume chaude de Natsu contre sa main.

La main de _Lucy_ , se corrigea-t-elle.

Peut-être…. Peut-être que sa réaction était due aux sentiments de Lucy ?

Après tout, elle avait sa voix. Elle pouvait aussi avoir ses sentiments.

Elle se demanda encore une fois où pouvait bien se trouver Lucy.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la Guilde, mais Gray n'était pas encore là au mécontentement de Natsu qui en attendant suivit Juvia jusqu'au bar.

-Ohayo mina ! les salua joyeusement Mirajane. Lucy… Tu n'as plus de vêtements à te mettre ? demanda-t-elle après avoir regardé Juvia/Lucy de haut en bas.

-N…Non. J'ai juste voulu changer de style pour voir ! répondit Juvia avec hésitation.

Au moment de s'habiller, elle avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à choisir des vêtements dans la garde-robe de Lucy. La plupart des affaires de la jeune femme étaient trop osés pour elle. Elle avait finalement arrêté son choix sur un pantalon noir et un débardeur rose. Ses épaules et ses bras étaient nus et le décolleté dévoilait un peu trop sa poitrine mais après un moment elle s'y était habituée.

-Ça te va très bien, ne t'inquiète pas ! la rassura Mira avec un sourire. C'est juste différent de d'habitude.

Juvia la remercia et lui retourna son sourire.

-Comment c'était hier soir ? poursuivit la mage à la chevelure blanche.

-Oh c'était super ! répondit Natsu. Juvia avait préparé des trucs super bons à manger !

Mira se mit à rire tandis qu'un sourire étirait les lèvres de Juvia qui faillit remercier le jeune homme avant de se rappeler juste à temps qu'elle était Lucy.

-Natsu ! Tu penses vraiment avec ton ventre ! reprit Mira avec un dernier gloussement. Je voulais parler des étoiles filantes, pas de ce que tu avais mangé !

-Oh, fit Natsu son enthousiasme retombant légèrement. C'était sympa aussi, j'imagine. Lucy a beaucoup aimé, on est resté encore longtemps après que Gray soit parti. Il était de mauvaise humeur. Mais je pouvais pas savoir qu'il voulait des sandwiches de Juvia lui aussi ! Il a pas dit un mot quand elle était avec nous. Ce n'était pas ma faute !

Juvia sentit le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer. Gray-sama voulait goûter un des plats qu'elle avait préparé ? Elle était si contente qu'elle aurait pu crier de joie si elle ne s'était pas retenue.

Mira lui adressa un regard curieux.

-Tu te sens bien Lucy ? Tes joues sont un peu rouges.

-Ou…Oui, je vais parfaitement bien !

-T'es un peu bizarre depuis qu'on s'est levé, fit remarquer Natsu en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se tourna vers elle et posa une main conte sa joue avant d'appuyer son front contre le sien.

-Tu n'as pas de fièvre, fit-il après un instant. Mais si tu ne te sens pas bien, il vaudrait mieux ne pas faire de mission aujourd'hui.

-Aah~ Tu es trop mignon, Natsu ! s'émerveilla Mira une main sur la joue.

-Pourquoi ? C'est mon amie, c'est normal que je m'inquiète, rétorqua Natsu sans comprendre le sous-entendu de Mirajane.

-A…Arrête ça, s'il te plaît Natsu, murmura Juvia en le repoussant doucement.

Il la regarda un moment avec attention puis il fit glisser une de ses mèches blondes derrière l'oreille.

-D'accord. Mais si tu te sens fatiguée, dis le moi, je te raccompagnerai à la maison.

L'intensité de son regard provoquait des ondes de chaleur dans tout son corps. Ah, si Gray-sama pouvait la regarder comme Natsu regardait Lucy !

Les portes de la Guilde s'ouvrirent soudain pour livrer passage à une jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges.

-Erza ! Bats-toi contre moi ! lança Natsu en courant vers elle avant de se retrouver deux secondes plus tard, face contre terre, assommé pour le compte.

-Ah, Erza ! Quelles nouvelles de Juvia ? demanda Mira dès que la jeune femme s'approcha d'elles, et en entendant son propre nom Juvia se raidit.

-Elle ne veut toujours pas ouvrir sa porte, répondit Erza en s'asseyant au comptoir.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Juvia ? s'enquit Juvia avec inquiétude.

-On ne sait pas vraiment. Ce matin, on a entendu un grand cri provenant de sa chambre mais quand on a frappé à sa porte et demandé ce qui se passait, elle a répondu que ce n'était rien, que tout allait bien, mais sa voix tremblait et pour moi elle n'allait pas bien du tout. Je suis restée pour la persuader d'ouvrir sa porte mais elle m'a répété que tout allait bien et qu'elle voulait juste être un peu seule.

Avec un affreux pressentiment, Juvia se leva de son siège.

-Juv… Je vais aller la voir.

Erza haussa un sourcil, surprise.

-Si tu veux. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle t'ouvrira.

Juvia la remercia et se précipita en direction de Fairy Hills. Elle arriva bien vite au bâtiment, et ce ne fut que devant sa porte qu'elle ralenti et hésita.

Si ce qu'elle pensait était exact, Lucy risquait d'être très en colère contre elle.

Juvia respira un grand coup, rassembla son courage et frappa à la porte. Mais aucun bruit ne se fit entendre de l'autre côté.

-Elle n'ouvrira pas, l'averti Laki en passant alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'escalier. On a toutes essayé, mais elle refuse d'ouvrir et reste enfermée.

La culpabilité laissa un goût amer dans la bouche de Juvia. Elle n'avait jamais voulu causer tant de soucis à ses amies.

Elle frappa de nouveau à la porte de son appartement.

-Juvia ? C'est… c'est Lucy, annonça-t-elle un peu mal à l'aise d'utiliser le nom de quelqu'un d'autre pour se désigner.

Elle entendit alors une grande agitation à l'intérieur et avant qu'elle puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, une main jaillit pour la saisir par le bras et la tirer à l'intérieur, juste avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Juvia fut aussitôt plaquée contre le mur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? demanda sa propre voix mêlée de colère et de peur.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité mais Juvia parvint à distinguer son visage avec ses cheveux bleus ébouriffés et des larmes aux coins des yeux.

Devant son visage défait et l'inquiétude qui s'y reflétait, Juvia sentit des sanglots monter dans sa gorge.

-Juvia est désolée Lucy-san ! éclata-t-elle en se couvrant le visage de honte, les mains tremblantes.

-C'est bien toi, soupira Lucy avec soulagement. J'avais peur que ça soit de la magie noire.

Elle relâcha Juvia pour se laisser tomber sur le canapé, se passant les mains sur le visage. Pendant un bref instant, Juvia resta appuyée contre le mur puis elle se dirigea vers ses placards pour prendre une théière et deux tasses.

-Juvia va faire du thé.

-Bonne idée, répondit Lucy d'une voix faible. Ça m'aidera à me détendre. Je suis sur les nerfs depuis mon réveil. Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qui nous est arrivé ?

Embarrassée, Juvia rougit et serra la théière contre elle.

-Tout est de la faute de Juvia.

 **…**

-Tu as souhaité être _moi_ ? Pourquoi ? s'exclama Lucy lorsque Juvia eut terminé son histoire.

Juvia se trémoussa, gênée, avant de répondre dans un murmure :

-Parce que Lucy est très proche de Gray-sama. Et si belle. Et… tellement mieux que Juvia.

-Oh, Juvia, soupira Lucy. Je suis très flattée que tu ais une si haute opinion de moi mais je ne suis pas meilleure que toi. Tu es une très jolie fille. Et aussi intelligente, gentille et talentueuse. Tu peux coudre toute sorte de choses, poursuivit-elle avec un grand geste pour désigner toutes les peluches représentant Gray. Et tu es aussi une mage courageuse et forte. Et pour ce qui est de Gray… ah… les garçons sont tellement bêtes ! Avec les filles, ce sont de vrais idiots ! Je n'ai pas plus de chance que toi, tu sais !

Mais Juvia secoua doucement la tête, ses cheveux blonds caressant ses épaules nues.

-Natsu-san tient beaucoup à Lucy-san. Il était très inquiet tout à l'heure quand il pensait que Juvia…Lucy-san… ne se sentait pas bien parce que j'agissais bizarrement.

Lucy devint écarlate et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Oui… enfin… C'est mon meilleur ami et mon partenaire. Herm… Donc, tu n'as rien dit à personne ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

-Non. Juvia avait tellement honte, fit Juvia en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

-Très bien. Ce sera notre secret alors !

Lucy lui adressa un grand sourire et Juvia le lui retourna, soulagée que son amie n'ait aucune rancune envers elle.

Elle était également soulagée de ne plus être toute seule dans cette mésaventure.

* * *

 **AN:** N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Surtout pour les scènes avec Natsu ! Je ne suis pas habituée à décrire ce personnage !

Un grand merci à LUNA pour avoir commenté le chapitre précédent! J'espère que tu as aussi aimé ce nouveau chapitre!


	3. Chapitre 3 : Je suis toi, tu es moi

**Chapitre 3 : Je suis toi, tu es moi**

Après avoir pris une douche – Juvia n'était pas très à l'aise avec l'idée de quelqu'un lavant son corps mais Juvia était attachée à l'hygiène et elle avait elle-même pris un bain à l'appartement de Lucy – cette dernière passa en revue la garde-robe de Juvia.

-Tu n'as rien d'autre que des vêtements bleu marine ? se plaignit-elle.

Juvia rougit légèrement et écarta quelques tenues.

-Juvia a une robe rose pour l'été…commença-t-elle en sortant la tenue en question mais Lucy la lui arracha des mains.

-Parfait ! Je vais mettre ça !

-Ah, Lucy-san attends ! Si Lucy-san porte autre chose que les tenues habituelles de Juvia, les autres vont découvrir la vérité ! Mira-san était déjà surprise en voyant ce que je portais !

Lucy fit gonfler ses joues.

-Mais je n'ai pas envie de me sentir enfermée ! Tes robes sont toujours longues avec des longues manches.

-Juvia aime beaucoup ses robes, marmonna Juvia. Elles sont pratiques et résistantes lors des combats.

-Peut-être mais aujourd'hui est un jour de repos ! Tu pourrais porter quelque chose de différent ! De plus décontracté ! On a qu'à dire que je t'ai fait un relooking ! Et le rose ira très bien avec la couleur de tes cheveux ! ajouta Lucy en passant une main dans les longues mèches bleues.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Juvia timidement.

-Oui ! Il faut qu'on aille faire du shopping toutes les deux quand tout ça sera fini !

Le rouge des joues de Juvia s'intensifia. Lucy avait lancé l'invitation si simplement ! Juvia n'avait encore jamais fait de shopping avec une amie. Elle était allée une fois avec Gajeel mais… le dragon slayer avait réagit comme… eh bien… comme Gajeel. Grommelant et ronchonnant sans cesse entre deux gros soupirs et des « Mais cette robe est exactement comme celle de tout à l'heure ! » et des « On peut y aller maintenant ? ». Et là Lucy venait de le lui proposer le plus naturellement du monde. Comme une amie le proposerait à une autre amie. Juvia sentit une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine.

Après avoir passé la robe, Lucy s'admira dans le miroir.

-Cette robe est très jolie ! Tu es magnifique dedans !

Les joues de Juvia rougirent de nouveau tandis qu'elle murmurait « merci » dans un souffle.

-Bien, je suis prête ! On peut aller à la guilde. Où est la fiole de potion ? demanda Lucy en cherchant des yeux le flacon. On pourrait demander à Levy de l'analyser. Sans lui dire ce qui s'est passé, ajouta-t-elle aussitôt pour rassurer Juvia. Mais elle pourrait trouver un antidote ou des informations sur la potion qui nous seraient utiles.

Juvia réfléchit quelques instants et trouva l'idée judicieuse. Levy était la fille la plus intelligente de la guilde (et probablement de tout Magnolia). Si quelqu'un pouvait trouver une solution à leur problème, c'était bien elle. Juvia s'approcha de son lit et vit la potion au sol là où elle l'avait laissé tombé la veille. Elle la ramassa et la montra à Lucy.

-Super ! En route ! s'exclama joyeusement Lucy en levant un bras, le poing tendu.

-Oh, Lucy-san, un instant! l'arrêta Juvia alors qu'elle posait la main sur la poignée. Tu as oublié le chapeau !

Lucy regarda le large chapeau blanc que Juvia tenait dans ses mains.

-Juvia… commença-t-elle.

-Juvia a laissé Lucy-san choisir la robe. Mais Juvia aime les chapeaux et celui-ci est très beau. Juvia ne te laissera pas sortir si tu ne le portes pas ! fit Juvia, ses sourcils blonds légèrement froncés.

-D'accord, d'accord, capitula Lucy en saisissant le chapeau. Tout est comme il faut à présent ?

-N'oublie pas de parler à la troisième personne. Et d'appeler Gray-sama Gray-sama !

-Ça risque d'être plus compliqué que je ne pensais, murmura Lucy pour elle-même.

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à la guilde, Juvia donna ses dernières recommandations :

-Lucy devra faire attention avec la nourriture. Le corps de Juvia ne réagit pas bien aux aliments trop salés.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que le corps de Juvia est fait d'eau.

-Oh, je vois. Attends. Ça veut dire que j'ai tes pouvoirs aussi ? demanda Lucy les yeux brillants. Génial ! J'ai toujours envié tes pouvoirs !

Avait-elle bien entendu ? Lucy enviait Juvia ?

Le rouge lui monta aux joues.

-Il faut que j'essaye ça ! s'exclama Lucy en levant un bras devant elle.

-Ah non, attends ! s'écria Juvia en attrapant son bras.

Bon sang ! Lucy était beaucoup trop enthousiaste ! Natsu avait trop d'influence sur elle. Juvia n'aurait pas été étonnée si elle avait crié « Je suis en feu ! »

-Tu ne peux pas utiliser tes pouvoirs en pleine rue ! lui expliqua Juvia. Tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un. Juvia te donnera une leçon plus tard si tu veux.

-D'accord. Et en retour je t'apprendrais comment invoquer mes esprits !

Juvia ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir utiliser les pouvoirs de Lucy. Les esprits célestes étaient si puissants, et si quelque chose ne se passait pas comme il fallait? Elle ne voulait pas causer une catastrophe dans le monde des esprits ! Mais peut-être qu'elle pourrait juste essayer avec Plue ? Ça ne devait pas être trop risqué avec lui, si ?

Elles reprirent leur route et Juvia remarqua que plusieurs hommes tournaient la tête à leur passage. Mal à l'aise, elle tira sur les bretelles de son débardeur pour le remonter un peu. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son amie qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué les regards. Juvia soupira. La potion n'avait pas l'effet escompté. Elle avait le corps de Lucy mais pas son assurance.

Lorsqu'elles franchirent les portes de la guilde, Juvia repéra immédiatement Gray assis à une table, un verre à la main. Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres en le voyant.

-Uuuuhh, fit soudain Lucy à ses côtés, en portant une main à sa poitrine comme si elle ressentait une vive douleur.

-Lucy-san ? murmura-t-elle en tournant la tête. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Ça va, c'est en train de passer, répondit son amie en reprenant difficilement son souffle. J'ai eu l'impression que quelque chose comprimait mon cœur. Mais c'était très bref.

Juvia s'apprêtait à proposer de retourner à Fairy Hills ou de demander à Wendy de l'examiner, quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle leva les yeux et vit Gray venir vers elles.

-Salut Lucy, fit-il avec un geste de la tête à l'adresse de Juvia avant de se tourner vers Lucy. Ça va Juvia ? Erza a dit que tu ne te sentais pas très bien et que tu préférais rester chez toi. Et comme hier, tu as dit que tu étais fatiguée…

Juvia pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux alors qu'il dévisageait Lucy. Les joues de celle-ci, ou plutôt celles de Juvia, étaient cramoisies et sa main agrippait toujours le devant de sa robe.

-Je vais bien Gray… sama ! se reprit Lucy à temps.

-Tu en es sûre ? insista Gray en approchant une main pour toucher le front de la jeune femme. On dirait que tu as de la fièvre.

Mais Lucy recula légèrement pour éviter le contact avec sa main.

-Non, non… Je…Juvia va bien ! Elle a juste un peu soif !

Elle lui sourit mais il fronça les sourcils comme si il n'était pas entièrement convaincu et jeta un coup d'œil à Juvia à côté d'eux.

-Si tu le dis… Je t'apporte quelque chose à boire.

-Merci Gray-sama.

Il acquiesça machinalement mais ses sourcils étaient toujours froncés. Juvia le regarda s'éloigner vers le bar, un peu déçue qu'il n'ait pas fait de remarque sur la robe rose.

-Par les dieux, Juvia ! murmura Lucy lorsque Gray ne fut plus à portée. Tes sentiments sont beaucoup trop forts !

Surprise, Juvia tourna la tête vers son amie. Les joues de Lucy retrouvaient doucement leur couleur et sa main relâchait sa prise sur sa poitrine.

-Que veut-dire Lucy-san ?

-Quand Gray était en face de moi… Ton cœur s'est serré et il s'est mis à battre si vite et… Lucy s'interrompit pour prendre une inspiration. Et quand il a essayé de me toucher, j'ai cru que j'allais exploser… Tu ressens ça tous les jours ?

-Oh, fit Juvia. Heu… Oui mais Juvia est habituée. Elle aussi, elle a été surprise quand Natsu l'a touchée un peu plus tôt, et qu'elle a sentit son cœur battre plus vite à cause des sentiments de Lucy-san.

-Qu…Quoi ? Non… Je… Quoi ? bégaya Lucy embarrassée. Quels sentiments ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Pour éviter davantage de questions, Lucy parcourut la salle du regard à la recherche de Levy. Cette dernière était assisse à une table au fond de la guilde, un gros livre ouvert devant elle comme à l'ordinaire. Elle était absorbée par sa lecture et ne remarqua pas leur présence jusqu'à ce que Lucy agite sa main devant elle.

-Oh ! Bonjour Ju-chan ! Lu-chan ! les salua-t-elle avec un sourire. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Lucy hocha la tête.

-Juvia a trouvé cette potion dans un tiroir de sa chambre, expliqua-t-elle. Je… Juvia voudrait savoir ce que c'est et quels sont ses effets. Lucy-san a dit que Levy-san pourrait aider Juvia.

-Bien sûr ! Mais tu ne te souviens pas où tu l'as acheté ?

-Heu… Non, Juvia l'a acheté il y a longtemps…

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais l'analyser et te donner les résultats en fin de journée. Ça te va ?

-Oui, merci beaucoup Levy-san ! dit Lucy en s'inclinant. Tu vois ? souffla-t-elle ensuite à Juvia. Ce n'était pas difficile ! Notre problème sera résolu dans quelques heures ! On peut en profiter maintenant !

Elles s'assirent à une table non loin du bar.

-En profiter ? répéta Juvia.

-Oui ! C'est bien ce que tu voulais en prenant cette potion ? Etre moi ?

Juvia rougit et entortilla ses doigts.

-Oui mais…

-Et bien, c'est l'occasion ! Mais d'abord, je veux cette leçon que tu m'as promise !

-Ah oui ! Juvia va te montrer comment…, mais elle s'interrompit en voyant Gray venir vers elle.

-Voilà. Ton thé préféré, dit-il en posant une tasse devant Lucy.

-Hum ? Oh merci Gray-sama, répondit-elle ses joues redevenant rouges.

Juvia serra les dents. Quelle malchance ! Le jour où Gray se montrait prévenant envers elle, elle n'était pas elle-même ! Elle ne pouvait pas être jalouse d'elle-même si ?

Puis Gray lui tendit un verre et elle le regarda sans comprendre.

-Du jus d'orange. Je t'ai aussi apporté un verre sinon tu m'aurais râlé dessus.

-Oh !

Elle se saisit du verre avec précaution. Il était si attentionné ! Lucy avait tellement de chance !

-Merci Gray, fit-elle en souriant.

Il cligna des yeux et la regarda fixement.

-Pas de problème, marmonna-t-il en la dévisageant ce qui la fit rougir et il fronça davantage les sourcils.

Elle sentait qu'elle devait dire ou faire quelque chose. Comment réagirait Lucy ? Est-ce qu'elle lui crierait dessus ? Lui reprocher de dire qu'elle avait l'habitude de râler ? Ignorer sa remarque ? Lui demander comment il allait ?

-Gray-sama… intervint Lucy d'une petite voix. Tes vêtements.

-Hum ? Il tourna la tête vers elle comme tiré de ses pensées puis il baissa les yeux. Merde !

Pendant qu'il ramassait ses affaires, Juvia murmura « merci » à Lucy qui hocha la tête. A ce moment Natsu se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de Juvia.

-Hey, Luce. Comme on ne part pas en mission aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-Pardon? Oh, heu, je suis désolée Natsu mais j'ai prévu de passer la journée avec Juvia.

Le mage de feu haussa un sourcil.

-Pourquoi ? D'habitude, vous ne passez pas de temps ensemble. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Je peux venir ?

Juvia sentit son cœur fondre devant ses grands yeux d'émeraudes et son air suppliant. Elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé si adorable ! Elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser en prétendant que c'était des trucs de filles mais…

-Oï, tête brûlée. Est-ce que tu peux grandir un peu et laisser ta copine faire quelque chose sans toi ? On dirait un bébé qui ne peut pas se passer de sa maman !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Ice princess ?

-J'ai dit que tu n'allais pas mourir si pendant quelques heures, tu n'étais pas avec ta copine.

-Ah ! Dit le mec qui hier est devenu grognon dès que sa copine est partie.

Natsu avait à peine finit de parler qu'il reçut un coup de poing qui l'envoya à l'autre bout de la guilde.

-Tu ferais bien d'apprendre à fermer ce qui te sert de bouche, Flame breath ! cria Gray les pommettes empourprées sans remarquer que son tee-shirt manquait de nouveau.

-Amène-toi Gray ! rugit Natsu en se relevant et en montrant les poings.

-Se battre signifie qu'on est un vrai homme ! s'écria Elfman alors que les premiers coups étaient échangés.

-On devrait y aller pendant qu'ils sont occupés, chuchota Lucy et Juvia acquiesça de la tête.

Mais alors qu'elle se retournait, Lucy se retrouva bloquée par un buste large et musculeux.

-Je t'ai finalement trouvée, Sprinkler.

-Uh ? Oh, bonjour Gajeel…kun, répondit Lucy en levant la tête vers le dragon slayer qui la fixait de ses yeux rouges.

-Tu as oublié ta promesse ?

-Heu… fit-elle en jetant un regard de détresse vers Juvia dont les yeux s'agrandirent.

-Tu as oublié, déclara Gajeel avec un visage impassible.

-Bien sûr que non, intervint Juvia en posant une main sur l'épaule de Lucy. Juvia était justement en train de me dire qu'elle devait t'aider pour ta nouvelle chanson.

-Quoi ? murmura Lucy avec effroi tandis que le visage de Gajeel pâlissait.

-Tu ne devrais pas parler de nos affaires aux gens Juvia ! siffla-t-il, le regard menaçant, en approchant son visage si près de celui de Lucy que leurs nez faillirent se toucher.

Lucy déglutit difficilement.

-Heu… Juvia est désolée ?

-Peu importe. Tu viens avec moi maintenant, proclama-t-il en lui saisissant le poignet pour la tirer derrière lui.

-Hein ? Une minute… que… Juvia… lança Lucy avec un dernier regard vers Juvia avant d'être entrainée en dehors de la guilde sans que son amie ne puisse réagir.

Ah… Les choses se compliquaient. Juvia n'avait pas prévu ça.

* * *

 **AN** : Désolée pour l'attente! Je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre plus rapidement! J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu!


	4. Chapitre 4 : Ta manière de sourire

**Chapitre 4 : Ta manière de sourire**

Que devait-elle faire à présent ?

Lucy venait d'être emportée par Gajeel, il était trop tôt pour demander à Levy si elle avait trouvé des informations sur la potion et Natsu et Gray étaient en train de se battre avec d'autres membres de la guilde.

-Lucy !

Juvia se surprit à tourner immédiatement la tête en direction de la personne qui l'avait appelée. Etait-elle déjà si habituée à être Lucy pour réagir aussi vite ?

Une bouteille à la main, Cana agitait le bras pour attirer son attention et Juvia s'approcha d'elle en souriant. Dès qu'elle se fut assise en face de Cana, celle-ci lui tendit un verre.

-Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé hier soir ? demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Heu ? fit Juvia.

-As-tu réussi à faire partir les deux autres pour te retrouver seule avec lui ?

Juvia n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait.

-Oh, allez ! insista Cana. Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être si timide ! Surtout après que je t'ai donné mes meilleurs conseils !

-Heu… et bien…

-Il t'a embrassé ?

-N…Non…

Bon sang ! Mais de qui parlait-elle ? Natsu ? Gray ? Loki ? Juvia repassait rapidement sa carte amoureuse en revue pour essayer de faire ressortir le potentiel amoureux de Lucy mais seule l'image de Natsu s'imposait à son esprit.

-Ah, ma pauvre, fit Cana avec un soupir. Tu n'es pas chanceuse en amour. Ton cas est presque aussi compliqué que celui de Juvia. Tu avais bien suivi mon conseil pour les sous-vêtements ? Dans les tons roses avec de la dentelle et un ruban sur le devant ?

Juvia rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait répondre. Et Cana pensait-elle vraiment que son cas était sans espoir ?

-Bonjour Lucy-san ! Cana-san !

Si elle ne s'était pas contenue, Juvia aurait sauté au cou de Wendy pour son timing. Elle la salua en retour ainsi que Carla qui accompagnait comme toujours la petite dragon slayer.

-Ils sont déjà en train de se battre ? soupira l'exceed blanche. Quelle guilde bruyante !

-Hey Wendy ! Tu veux un verre ? demanda Cana.

-Heu… Non merci, déclina poliment la jeune fille.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. L'alcool est plus fidèle que bien des hommes. Lucy ! Tu n'as pas touché au tien !

Comme elle ne voulait pas contrarier Cana, Juvia prit rapidement une gorgée même si elle préférait rester lucide quand elle devait parler et agir comme Lucy.

D'ailleurs que faisait Lucy en ce moment-même ? Avait-elle autant de difficultés que Juvia ?

###

Lucy était assise sur le canapé de Gajeel et n'ayant jamais eu l'opportunité de venir chez le dragon slayer, elle regardait tout autour d'elle avec curiosité. C'était étonnamment propre et bien rangé. Probablement grâce à Lily. Elle avait du mal à imaginer Gajeel en fée du logis.

Ce dernier revint de sa chambre, une liasse de papier en main.

-Voilà, fit-il en posant les feuilles sur la table basse. J'ai écrit ça la nuit dernière. C'est que le début de la chanson. J'ai déjà la mélodie. Tu dois juste m'aider à trouver plus de paroles.

-D'accooord… répondit Lucy prudemment. Hum… Tu peux me rappeler le sujet de la chanson ?

A sa grande surprise, les joues de Gajeel se teintèrent de rouge.

-Hrmm, toussa-t-il pour s'éclaircir la gorge. C'est pas important. C'est juste à propos de… certaines choses… tu vois… sur le changement… ce genre de choses. Je vais te jouer le refrain, décida-t-il brusquement en attrapant sa guitare. Ça te permettra d'avoir une idée.

-Ha… ce n'est peut-être pas nécessaire, essaya Lucy pour protéger ses oreilles.

Les mains de Gajeel se figèrent sur la guitare et il releva lentement la tête pour la dévisager les yeux plissés.

-Pourquoi non ? Tu aimes bien mes chansons d'habitude.

-Ah… Oui…Bien sûr. Juvia aime beaucoup les chansons de Gajeel-kun, le rassura prestement Lucy tout en se demandant comment c'était possible.

Gajeel continua de la regarder pendant un petit moment puis il haussa les épaules et joua les premières notes. Lucy se crispa légèrement par réflexe mais ce n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'elle n'avait craint. En fait, c'était plutôt bon.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? l'interrogea Gajeel lorsqu'il eut finit.

-C'était vraiment bien ! s'exclama Lucy sincèrement. C'est un peu différent de ce que tu joues d'habitude mais j'ai bien aimé ! Je vais lire ce que tu as écrit à présent, voir si les paroles s'accordent à la musique.

Elle commença à lire les paroles sans remarquer le sourcil levé de Gajeel et le bref éclair de surprise dans ses prunelles.

 _Sur ces pages de rouge tâchées,_

 _Et au papier froissé,_

 _Pour réécrire le passé,_

 _Un crayon je te tendrais_

Dès les premières strophes, Lucy fut surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de texte de la part de Gajeel. Plus elle lisait, plus elle était certaine que les paroles faisaient allusion à Levy. C'était… étrangement romantique ! Elle ne pensait pas le dragon slayer capable de transcrire ses émotions avec subtilité et tendresse. Il continuait à se donner l'air d'un bad boy et d'un dur à cuire mais au fond, il était sentimental. Lucy comprenait mieux à présent son embarras une peu plus tôt et son amitié avec Juvia. Elle sourit intérieurement. Il fallait peut-être être une blunette pour percer la carapace de métal.

-C'est assez bon, lui dit-elle finalement encore un peu surprise mais avec sincérité. On pourrait retravailler certaines tournures et réfléchir à la façon de terminer la chanson. Mais c'est une bonne accroche.

Elle leva la tête et rencontra son regard perçant. Lucy se sentit légèrement inquiète. Avait-il remarqué quelque chose ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes pour la fin ? demanda-t-il enfin sans la quitter des yeux.

Elle sourit et s'empara d'un stylo. Cette mission promettait d'être amusante. L'écriture était un domaine qui lui était familier après tout.

###

La bagarre venait de se terminer, une fois encore grâce à Erza, et le calme régnait de nouveau sur la guilde, Gray et Natsu gisant à terre, inconscients.

A une table un peu plus loin, Juvia discutait tranquillement avec ses amies, riant souvent à des plaisanteries de Cana ou aux remarques offensées de Carla. Elle passait un bon moment mais sentait venir un léger problème. Un problème d'ordre intime.

Elle allait bientôt avoir besoin de se rendre aux toilettes.

Mais elle avait le corps de Lucy et donc… c'était plutôt embarrassant.

Quand la pression dans son ventre fut telle qu'elle ne pouvait plus attendre davantage, elle s'excusa auprès des autres. Dès qu'elle eut fermé la porte des toilettes, elle ferma les yeux en baissant son pantalon et sa culotte. Même après que sa vessie fut soulagée, elle se sentait toujours mal à l'aise et souhaita ne pas avoir à renouveler l'expérience de si tôt.

Lorsqu'elle sortit des toilettes, elle vit Gray un peu plus loin, le dos contre le mur, comme s'il l'attendait. Il croisa son regard et un sourire charmeur étira ses lèvres.

-Alors beauté, où étais-tu passée ? Tu as oublié notre rendez-vous ?

Juvia sentit un poids se former dans son estomac et quelque chose se resserrer dans sa gorge et l'empêcher de respirer.

 _Beauté ? Rendez-vous ?_

Lucy lui avait menti ? Pourquoi ? Elle avait dit qu'elle était son amie !

Juvia avait froid dans tout le corps et sa vision se troubla à cause des larmes. Elle parvint néanmoins à distinguer l'expression soudain inquiète de Gray.

-Merde, jura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Pardon. C'était juste une blague, Juvia !

Elle éprouva un léger soulagement à ces mots mais presque aussitôt elle réalisa…

 _Oh non ! Il savait !_

Paniquée, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à retrouver un souffle normal. Il savait. Il savait ! Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et elle devait être très pâle car Gray sembla encore plus alarmé.

-Merde, merde, merde, répéta-t-il en la poussant gentiment contre le mur. Respire Juvia. Ne tombe pas dans les pommes. Désolé, pardon. C'était juste une blague.

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer en se concentrant sur sa respiration.

-C'était… une très mauvaise blague… Gray-sama, parvint-elle finalement à formuler, la voix encore nouée.

-Désolé, admit Gray en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais une telle réaction. C'est juste qu'avec Lucy, vous pensez pouvoir duper toute la guilde. J'ai simplement voulu vous rendre la pareille mais Lucy n'est pas là.

-Ce…ce n'est pas ça du tout ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas que Gray pense qu'elle se moquait de lui depuis le début.

\- Tout est de la faute de Juvia ! Elle a tellement honte ! Juvia a demandé à Lucy-san de ne rien dire. Et Lucy-san a été gentille et a été d'accord pour garder le secret ! Et…

-D'accord, détend-toi, l'interrompit-il. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi ou Lucy. Mais j'aimerais quand même savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

Juvia rougit et joua avec une de ses mèches blondes avant de répondre penaude :

-Juvia a pris une potion la nuit dernière. Mais elle ne savait pas qu'elle serait changée en Lucy et Lucy en Juvia ! Juvia n'a pas voulu ça ! On a demandé à Levy-san d'analyser la potion. Elle trouvera peut-être un indice ou un antidote pour que tout redevienne normal !

-C'est quand même trop bizarre, fit Gray et Juvia tiqua un peu. Où est Lucy d'ailleurs ?

 _Evidemment, il s'inquiète pour Lucy_ … Juvia fit aussitôt taire la jalousie qui lui susurrait de mauvaises pensées.

-Elle est avec Gajeel-kun. Juvia espère que tout se passe bien.

###

Lucy et Gajeel avaient passé plus de deux heures et demie à réfléchir à des rimes, à débattre sur une métaphore, à modifier, effacer ou déplacer des phrases. Mais ils étaient finalement parvenus à écrire une chanson complète. La fatigue se faisait un peu sentir mais Lucy était fière d'elle et Gajeel semblait satisfait du résultat.

Dès qu'ils furent de retour à la guilde, Lucy se mit à la recherche de sa chevelure blonde. Elle espérait que tout s'était bien passé pour Juvia pendant son absence.

-Merci pour ton aide, lâcha Gajeel en se dirigeant vers le bar. A plus tard, Bunny girl.

-Humm, fit Lucy cherchant Juvia des yeux. Au revoir Gajeel-kun.

Où pouvait-elle se trouver ? Est-ce que quelque chose lui était arrivé pendant que Lucy était en compagnie de Gajeel ?

Lucy se figea soudain.

A l'instant…Gajeel… l'avait appelé Bunny girl, non ? Pas Sprinkler ou les autres surnoms qu'il utilisait pour Juvia. Mais le surnom qu'il _lui_ avait donné ! L'avait-il percée à jour ? Comment ?

Lucy repassa les heures précédentes dans sa tête mais elle ne souvenait pas d'un autre moment où Gajeel aurait laissé entendre qu'il savait qu'elle n'était pas Juvia.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par l'arrivée de cette dernière. Accompagnée de Gray.

Lucy sentit la vague de chaleur désormais familière tout comme le serrement de cœur qui comprimait sa poitrine. Mais après quelques instants elle réussit à les contenir. Bien, se félicita-t-elle intérieurement. Elle maîtrisait mieux ses émotions. Plus tôt la sensation avait été si puissante qu'elle n'avait même pas été capable de penser correctement.

-Hey, Lucy, la salua Gray avec un sourire moqueur.

Lucy ouvrit de grands yeux avant de se tourner vers Juvia pour être sûre d'avoir bien compris.

-Il sait, répondit simplement la jeune blonde mais avant que Lucy ne puisse ajouter autre chose, Juvia la devança sur un ton un peu inquiet. Tout s'est bien passé avec Gajeel-kun ?

-Oui, c'était… sympa. Mais je pense qu'il se doute de quelque chose.

-Je parie que tu n'as pas été aussi bonne comédienne que tu ne pensais, la taquina Gray et Lucy souffla sur sa frange bleue avec agacement.

-J'étais parfaitement dans mon rôle, répliqua-t-elle mais Gray eut un autre sourire narquois. Au fait, Gray, comment as-tu deviné la vérité ?

Si Juvia parut elle-aussi intéressée par la question, le jeune homme sembla soudain gêné.

-Heu… Ben… je ne sais pas trop… la façon dont vous vous comportiez je pense…, répondit-il vaguement en regardant ailleurs.

Certaine qu'il essayait d'éluder la question Juvia décida pourtant de ne pas insister. Elle était bien placée pour savoir qu'il n'aimait pas parler de ses émotions.

-C'est encore un peu tôt, dit-elle pour détourner la conversation, mais Juvia voudrait aller voir si Levy-san a trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider. Je reviens très vite.

Quand elle se fut éloignée, Lucy, qui n'avait pas non plus été dupe du jeu de Gray mais ne voulait pas le laisser s'échapper aussi facilement, se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

-Alors ? En vrai, comment as-tu trouvé ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, marmonna-t-il en détournant les yeux mais elle continua de le fixer, et il sembla de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Okay, abandonna-t-il après quelques instants. C'est… la façon dont elle m'a souri… quand je lui ai tendu le jus d'orange. C'était le « Juvia smile ».

-Le « Juvia smile » ? répéta Lucy sans comprendre.

Il rougit et sembla encore plus mal à l'aise.

-C'est le nom que j'ai trouvé pour le sourire qu'elle m'adresse.

Un large sourire étira les joues de Lucy dont les yeux pétillaient avec malice. Gray lui jeta un coup d'œil et grimaça.

-Ne souris pas comme ça. C'est effrayant.

-Tu l'aimeeees, chanta-t-elle à la manière de Happy.

-Tu vas te taire ? siffla-t-il le visage soudain pâle en voyant Juvia revenir vers eux.

Lucy posa la main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son rire mais lorsqu'elle vit l'expression de Juvia, son fou rire retomba. Juvia était livide et elle gardait le regard baissé, comme si elle avait honte.

-Juvia ? demanda Lucy à voix basse quand elle fut proche. Qu'y a-t-il ? Que t'a dit Levy ?

Juvia leva lentement la tête, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux marron.

-Elle…Elle a dit que la potion était fausse. C'est une contrefaçon. C'est juste de l'eau avec du sucre et de l'extrait de rose. Elle n'a rien de magique.

Lucy mit quelques instants à saisir ce que Juvia venait de dire.

-Attends, réfléchit-elle tout haut. Ça veut dire… ça veut dire que ce n'est pas la potion qui nous a fait changer de corps ?

Juvia hocha la tête, une larme coulant finalement sur ses joues.

-Mais alors…. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et… comment peut-on retourner dans nos corps ?

Juvia eut un sanglot étranglé avant de réponde.

-Juvia ne sait pas.

* * *

 **AN** : ça fait trèèèès longtemps je sais. J'ai eu une période stressante pendant ces derniers mois, et ça a été difficile de se motiver pour écrire. J'essaierai de poster la suite plus rapidement, promis ;)

Si vous avez des suggestions pour améliorer la chanson de Gajeel, je ne suis pas satisfaite du rendu mais je voulais absolument cette scène entre Gajeel et Lucy ^^

Un grand merci à tous qui lisent cette histoire (malgré le long délai) et tout particulièrement à ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire pour le chapitre précédent !


	5. Chapitre 5 : Partie de pêche

**Chapitre 5 : Un baiser et une partie de pêche**

Assises à l'écart des autres membres de la guilde, Lucy et Juvia fixaient la surface de la table comme si elles voulaient fusionner avec le bois. A côté d'elles, Gray buvait tranquillement une bière.

-Allez, ne soyez pas si déprimées, fit-il. On va trouver une solution.

-Tu serais déprimé, toi aussi, si tu étais dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre, rétorqua Lucy avec mauvaise humeur.

Bien qu'il sache qu'il s'agissait en réalité de Lucy, Gray trouvait tout de même bizarre de voir les yeux de Juvia lui adresser un regard noir.

-Ça m'est déjà arrivé pourtant. Tu te rappelles pas ? Toi et moi avons échangé de corps.

Juvia émergea de son état apathique en attendant ces mots.

-Lucy-san et Gray-sama ont partagé leurs corps ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'une aura menaçante émanait de son corps faisant frissonner les deux autres.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, répondit Gray précipitamment. Erza, Natsu et Happy étaient aussi touchés par le sort !

-Et c'était avant que tu ne rencontres Gray, ajouta Lucy.

Juvia se calma légèrement.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas la même chose, cette fois, poursuivit Lucy. La dernière fois, c'était un sort et on avait seulement trente minutes pour le défaire.

-Et comment avez-vous fait ? demanda Juvia avec intérêt.

-Oh, Levy a lu le sort à l'envers. Mais ça n'a pas été très efficace, je crois, expliqua la jeune femme tout en réfléchissant. Hum… je n'arrive pas à me souvenir précisément comment tout le monde est redevenu normal. Mes souvenirs sont confus.

-Pas grave, fit Gray. C'est probablement pas la même chose et il vaut mieux se concentrer sur le présent. A part la potion, tout était normal hier soir ?

Juvia mit quelques instants à comprendre que la question s'adressait à elle.

-Oui. Juvia a pris une douche, a choisit une chemise de nuit puis elle a bu la potion et s'est endormie.

-Rien d'autre ? insista Gray.

-Huh… Non, commença Juvia puis elle eut un coup d'œil coupable pour Lucy. Enfin… J'ai juste pensé très fort à Lucy-san et… j'ai souhaité devenir elle. M…Mais… ça ne peut pas être ça ! Juvia a souhaité plusieurs fois devenir la petite amie de Gray-sama et rien ne s'est jamais passé !

Les joues de Gray se colorèrent et il plongea le nez dans son verre pour cacher son embarras.

-Peut-être que j'avais raison finalement, avança Lucy. Il y a de la magie noire derrière tout ça. Comme dans ce conte que j'ai lu il y a longtemps. A propos d'un prince transformé en grenouille. Il fallait le baiser d'une jeune fille pour le changer en homme… Hum… peut-être qu'un baiser de Gray ?

Gray recracha la bière qu'il venait de boire avant de se mettre à tousser tandis que le visage de Juvia tournait à l'écarlate faisant ressortir encore sa chevelure dorée.

-Quoi ? s'écria Gray. Comment un baiser pourrait vous retransformer ?

Lucy lui répondit mais Juvia n'entendit pas sa réponse, son imagination lui envoyait l'image de Gray se penchant vers elle, son visage de plus en plus proche du sien, ses cheveux noirs caressant son front alors qu'il écartait doucement une mèche de cheveux bleus…

Ah non.

Elle avait les cheveux de Lucy présentement. Huh. Il fallait donc remplacer son visage par celui de Lucy.

Urgh. Non.

Gray-sama ne devait pas embrasser les lèvres de Lucy.

Mais il ne pouvait non plus embrasser celles de Juvia puisque l'esprit de Lucy était dans le corps de Juvia.

Et s'il embrassait les deux ?

Non, ça ne marchait pas non plus. Il embrassait quand même Lucy. Juvia ne pouvait laisser cela arriver.

Donc le seul moyen…

-Lucy et Juvia doivent s'embrasser ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Pour la deuxième fois Gray s'étrangla avec sa bière, son visage virant au rouge.

-Mais comment ton cerveau peut arriver à cette idée ?!

-Hum…fit Lucy. On pourrait essayer…

-T'es pas sérieuse ?! s'exclama Gray en tournant la tête vers elle, les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de dire

-Quoi ? Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, rétorqua Lucy avec un haussement d'épaules.

Gray la regarda un moment en ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson.

-Maintenant ? chuchota-t-il enfin.

-Bien sûr que non, répondit Lucy en fronçant ses sourcils bleus. Ça serait compliqué d'expliquer ça devant tout le monde. On essayera plus tard.

Gray sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par une voix au-dessus d'eux.

-Lucy, appela Happy doucement en descendant vers eux.

Il atterrit devant Juvia, des larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

-Happy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Juvia inquiète.

-Est-ce qu'on a fait quelque chose de mal ? fit Happy d'une petite voix. Est-ce que tu es en colère contre nous ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Juvia aussitôt. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Pourquoi penses-tu ça ?

-Mais tu n'as pas passé un seul moment avec nous ce matin. Natsu pense que tu ne veux pas le voir.

Juvia échangea un regard inquiet avec Lucy, avant de demander :

-Où est Natsu ?

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle – ou plutôt Lucy – l'avait ignoré… Elle devait s'excuser !

-Dehors, répondit Happy. Il est tout triste.

-Il boude comme un gamin, commenta Gray. On ferait mieux de le laisser.

-Gray ! s'exclamèrent Lucy et Juvia d'une même voix avec reproche et Happy regarda « Juvia » avec surprise.

-Je vais le voir, fit Juvia en se levant aussitôt suivi par Lucy.

-Quoi ? Oh allez, il fait juste son intéressant, rétorqua Gray mais voyant qu'il ne pouvait les retenir, il soupira avant de les suivre.

Happy les mena derrière le bâtiment où Natsu était allongé dans l'herbe, apparemment absorbé par la contemplation du ciel. Il leva la tête à leur approche et lança un regard réprobateur à Happy.

-Happy ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas déranger Lucy !

Juvia prit la défense de l'Exceed.

-Il a eu raison de me prévenir, dit-elle avant de s'agenouiller devant le dragon slayer. Je suis désolée Natsu. Je… ne suis pas vraiment moi-même aujourd'hui. Mais je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Tu es mon meilleur ami et j'aurais dû faire attention à toi. Excuse-moi.

Natsu la regarda dans les yeux un instant puis un sourire étira ses lèvres et rassurée Juvia le lui rendit.

-Bien… Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Je voulais battre quelques Vulcains mais comme tu ne te sens pas très bien… On pourrait manger dans ce nouveau restaurant dont tu m'as parlé l'autre jour ou alors aller dans la librairie que tu aimes beaucoup.

-Oh, Natsu, soupira Lucy d'une voix attendrie avant de voir les regards surpris de ses amis et de rougir embarrassée. Heu… Juvia voulait dire… qu'elle serait heureuse si Gray-sama était aussi attentif à ce qu'elle dit que Natsu…san… l'est avec Lucy-san.

Les explications maladroites de Lucy firent sourire Juvia. Natsu et elle étaient vraiment très proches l'un de l'autre. Soudain son estomac grogna bruyamment. Les joues brûlantes, elle posa ses mains dessus pour atténuer le bruit. _L'estomac de Lucy-san est vraiment bruyant_. Mais après tout, il était plus de midi et elle n'avait rien avalé depuis le petit-déjeuner.

-Lucy a faim ! s'écria Happy en riant. Elle va dévorer tout ce qu'elle trouve! Mais pas question de partager mes poissons avec toi !

Juvia eut alors une idée.

-On pourrait aller pêcher, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement avant de déchanter en voyant les expressions abasourdies de Natsu et Happy.

-Mais… la dernière fois tu as dit que tu n'irais plus jamais pêcher avec deux abrutis comme nous, fit Happy.

Juvia eut un petit rire gêné et Gray haussa un sourcil moqueur en regardant Lucy.

-Hé hé, oui je sais, se rattrapa Juvia. Mais j'ai changé d'avis. C'est une très belle journée, et j'ai envie de la passer au bord de l'eau et de manger du poisson grillé.

Natsu eut un grand sourire avant de s'écrier :

-D'accord ! Je m'enflamme !

Il lui prit la main pour la relever. Juvia sentit une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine en le voyant aussi heureux.

-On vient avec vous, annonça brusquement Gray les sourcils froncés.

Natsu voulut lui répondre quelque chose mais Juvia le tira par la main et il se laissa entrainer vers la forêt. Une ombre passa sur le visage de Gray en les voyant s'éloigner en se tenant toujours la main.

Tous les cinq marchèrent quelques minutes avant de trouver l'emplacement adéquat en bord de rivière, où l'eau semblait profonde. Des rayons de soleil traversaient les feuilles des arbres et des oiseaux gazouillaient paisiblement.

Avec de longues branches souples, Natsu fabriqua deux cannes à pêche avant d'en tendre une à Juvia alors que Gray utilisait ses pouvoirs pour se créer sa propre canne à pêche. Le jeune homme brun s'installa ensuite non loin d'eux. Lucy choisit de s'asseoir sur un rocher à côté de lui et remonta sa robe jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses avant de plonger les pieds dans l'eau fraîche et de soupirer de contentement. Tournant son visage vers le soleil, elle ferma les yeux pour en apprécier la chaleur.

Les yeux de Gray furent attirés par ses jambes nues et il se racla la gorge. Lucy entrouvrit un œil et lui lança un regard interrogatif.

-Tu ne devrais pas exposer autant de peau, expliqua-t-il. Ce n'est pas ton corps.

Pendant un moment, Lucy n'eut aucune réaction puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois. Elle leva une jambe en l'air, quelques gouttes d'eau glissant le long de son mollet jusqu'au creux de son genou.

-Est-ce que Gray-sama n'apprécie pas les jambes de Juvia ?

\- Ferme-la, siffla le jeune homme en détournant aussitôt les yeux, le haut de ses joues rosissant.

Lucy replongea le pied dans l'eau en riant avant de s'intéresser à ce que faisaient Natsu et Juvia. Cette dernière avait des difficultés à manier sa canne à pêche. Elle coinça d'abord sa ligne parmi les branches au-dessus d'elle, puis le crochet se bloqua entre deux rochers, ensuite elle eut à défaire des nœuds qui s'étaient formés sans qu'elle sache comment.

Natsu la regarda faire avec un drôle de regard puis il se leva pour venir se placer derrière elle. Il posa les mains sur les siennes et rectifia leurs positions sur le manche.

Juvia pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps contre son dos et la peau calleuse de ses paumes sur ses mains. Une légère rougeur lui monta aux joues tandis qu'elle essayait de se concentrer sur ses instructions malgré le souffle de Natsu tout contre son oreille.

Une expression semblable figeait les traits de Gray et de Lucy tandis qu'ils regardaient le dragon slayer apprendre à Juvia comment lancer la ligne.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle rougit autant ? finit par demander Gray en marmonnant.

-Elle ressent certaines de mes émotions, elle ne les contrôle pas, expliqua lentement Lucy les yeux toujours fixés sur le couple et ses poings se contractèrent imperceptiblement lorsque Juvia tourna la tête vers Natsu avec un sourire rayonnant, un poisson accroché à son hameçon et que le jeune homme le lui rendit.

-Humph, fit Gray sans remarquer l'absence de sa chemise et de son pantalon. Je trouve ça quand même bizarre même si c'est sur ta figure.

Lucy acquiesça et détourna les yeux, ses pieds jouant machinalement avec l'eau. Gray lui jeta un coup d'œil.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Rien, répondit-elle avec un mouvement d'épaule. C'est juste… reprit-elle après un moment comme Gray continuait de l'observer avec un regard inquisiteur. Je suis un peu déçue. Toi et probablement Gajeel aussi, vous avez découvert que je n'étais pas la vraie Juvia. Mais… Natsu n'a pas l'air de remarquer quoique ce soit. Je pensais pourtant qu'on se connaissait mieux que personne… Je me trompais apparemment.

Gray resta sérieux un court instant avant que le coin de ses lèvres ne se lève en un sourire moqueur.

-Ne prends pas les choses si à cœur. Juvia est simplement une meilleure Lucy que tu n'es une Juvia.

-Hey ! protesta-t-elle.

Elle se vengea en lui envoyant une giclée d'eau avec son pied.

-Arrête ! Tu fais peur aux poissons !

Elle lui tira la langue mais elle lui était reconnaissante, son humeur s'était allégée.

Une fois que des poissons furent attrapés en quantité suffisante, Natsu alluma un feu et commença à les préparer. Lucy et Juvia rirent devant la goinfrerie de Natsu et Happy qui à eux deux dévorèrent la moitié des poissons.

Après le repas, le dragon slayer s'allongea dans l'herbe en affirmant que c'état l'heure de la sieste, vite approuvé par Happy qui se coucha juste au-dessus de sa tête. Juvia en profita pour saisir la main de Lucy et l'entrainer en amont de la rivière.

-Juvia a promis une leçon à Lucy-san tout à l'heure, lui chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire que son amie lui rendit avec un éclat dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles font ? demanda Natsu en bâillant.

-Des trucs de filles, répondit Gray.

-Oh, fit Natsu avant de paraitre songeur. Tu ne les suis pas pour essayer de voir Juvia toute nue ?

-Non ! Je ne suis pas un pervers.

-Si.

-Non.

-Si

-Oh, ferme-la ! Je ne veux pas voir Juvia nue, point final ! s'écria Gray exaspéré avant de marmonner pour lui-même. Pas aujourd'hui.

Quand Juvia fut certaine de s'être suffisamment éloignée des garçons, elle débuta la leçon.

-On va d'abord voir si tu peux contrôler l'eau. Essaye de te concentrer sur la rivière et d'imaginer que c'est une partie de toi.

Après avoir regardé les eaux limpides avec un regard dubitatif, Lucy focalisa sa concentration dessus mais le courant était trop rapide et elle ne ressentait aucun lien particulier. Puis elle vit une feuille d'arbre coincée contre un rocher, agitée de faibles remous et choisit de se concentrer sur ces ondulations.

-Bien, la félicita Juvia après quelques instants. Maintenant renforce ta volonté pour faire s'élever l'eau dans les airs.

Fixant toujours la feuille, Lucy plissa les yeux et se la figura en train se soulever. L'eau recouvrit la feuille, l'emprisonnant comme une main, avant de commencer à monter le long du rocher.

-C'est ça, l'encouragea Juvia. Tu fais ça très bien !

Lucy parvint à faire s'élever la feuille sur plus d'un mètre de haut puis elle perdit sa concentration et l'eau retomba brutalement.

La jeune femme reprit son souffle et repoussa une mèche bleue de son front avant de sourire à Juvia.

-C'était trop génial !

Juvia lui retourna son sourire.

-On continue ?

Lucy se remit aussitôt en position, les pieds fermement plantés dans le sol et les mains tendues en direction de la rivière.

-Quand vous voulez, Juvia-sensei !

Juvia rougit mais ne put empêcher un gloussement de franchir ses lèvres.

* * *

 **AN** : D'abord un grand merci pour tous les commentaires du chapitre précédent!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît ! J'essayerai de poster le prochain rapidement. Normalement ce sera le dernier chapitre !

Et pour ceux qui s'interrogent, au début de ce chapitre à propos de Gray et Lucy qui échangent de corps, c'est par rapport à l'épisode 19 de l'animé.

Et pendant la partie de pêche, Lucy n'essaye pas de séduire Gray, elle se moque de lui. Je ne suis pas fan du Graylu ou du Navia même si je respecte ceux qui aiment ces couples et si certains d'entre vous le sont, j'espère que ces petits moments vous ont plu mais Gruvia forever! ;)


	6. Chapitre 6 : Demain est un autre jour

**Chapitre 6 : Demain est un autre jour**

Juvia et Lucy passèrent une heure encore à entraîner cette dernière avant de rejoindre les garçons. Lucy avait réussi à créer une bulle d'eau dans sa main et à la projeter contre des rochers et des arbres. Mais elle n'avait pas réussi à changer son corps en eau ou à déclencher la pluie. Juvia lui avait dit qu'elle avait surement besoin de temps pour se familiariser avec ses pouvoirs.

Elles trouvèrent leurs amis toujours endormis Happy murmurant des choses à propos de poissons et quelques flammes s'échappant de la bouche de Natsu en train de ronfler. Juvia le trouva adorable mais ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Gray. Elle sentit une vague d'affection lui réchauffer le cœur. Il ne lui avait pas tenu rigueur pour le changement de corps et il était resté avec elle et Lucy, même s'ils n'avaient pas trouvés de solution. Sa présence l'avait calmée à plusieurs moments. Elle savait qu'il se souciait de tous les membres de la guilde, mais elle était touchée par sa gentillesse.

Happy finit par ouvrir les yeux.

-Lucy ! T'es revenu !

Il vola jusqu'à Juvia qui le prit dans ses bras pendant que Natsu et Gray se réveillaient à leur tour.

-C'était bien vos trucs de filles ? demanda Natsu en se frottant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait exactement ?

Elles échangèrent un regard avant de répondre en cœur.

-C'est un secret.

-Il se fait tard, fit remarquer Gray avant que Natsu ne puise poser d'autres questions. On devrait retourner à la guilde.

-Ouais ! Peut-être que Laxus y est ! Je veux me battre avec un lui ! Viens Happy !

Et Natsu se mit à courir en direction de la guilde, l'Exceed volant au-dessus de lui. Lucy gloussa en les voyant disparaître derrière les arbres.

-Il est de meilleure humeur que ce matin, observa-t-elle avec un soulagement évident.

-Manger, dormir et se battre. C'est tout ce dont cet idiot a besoin, répliqua Gray sur un ton moqueur.

-Toi aussi.

-Hey ! Je ne suis pas aussi simple que ce crétin !

-Non, c'est vrai. Il faut aussi que tu sois nu, ajouta Lucy en levant un sourcil.

-Quoi ? Oh merde ! s'écria Gray avant de chercher ses vêtements tandis que Juvia essayait de s'empêcher de rire. Arrête de rire Juvia ! Bon sang Lucy ! Tu as une mauvaise influence sur elle !

Mais ce ne fit que renforcer le rire des jeunes femmes et Gray grommela quelques chose entre ses dents tout en se rhabillant.

Ils retournèrent à la guilde où Natsu était déjà en pleine bagarre avec Gajeel, Laxus , Elfman et quelques autres. Le trio traversa la salle en évitant des projectiles tels des tasses, tabourets, chaises ainsi que quelques tables. Assise au bar, Erza discutait comme si de rien n'était avec Mirajane. Elle leur sourit en les voyant s'approcher.

-Je suis heureuse de te voir Juvia ! J'étais un peu inquiète ce matin.

-Juvia est désolée, répondit Lucy en s'inclinant légèrement pour imiter la politesse de Juvia. Elle était un peu triste mais Lucy-san lui a remonté le moral.

Erza acquiesça avec gravité.

-L'amitié c'est se soutenir mutuellement. Vous avez passé la journée ensemble ?

-Pratiquement. Et toi, Erza-san ?

-Je suis allée dans cette nouvelle boulangerie près de la gare. Ils ont une nouvelle recette de gâteau à la fraise, expliqua-t-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Gray eut un léger grognement et Erza lui lança un regard.

-Tu as quelque chose à dire Gray ?

-N…Non. Rien.

Elle continua de le fixer d'un regard suspicieux avant de se tourner vers Juvia.

-Comment te sens-tu Lucy ? Mira m'a dit que tu n'avais pas l'air bien non plus ce matin et que Natsu et toi n'avaient pas pris de mission à cause de ça.

-Oh, je vais mieux Erza, merci. Nous partirons en missions demain j'espère, répondit Juvia qui avait presque oublié ses échanges avec Mira mais il s'était passé tellement de choses en une journée !

-Et Lucy-san a proposé d'emmener Juvia faire du shopping, ajouta Lucy. Elle a dit que Juvia avait besoin de plus de tenues sexys !

Juvia rougit tandis que Gray ouvrait de grands yeux.

-J'irais peut-être avec vous, fit Erza sans se rendre compte de l'embarras de Juvia. J'aurais aussi besoin d'une nouvelle robe.

Elle s'interrompit en entendant un bruit de verre cassé une chaise venait de casser une fenêtre.

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, fit-elle en se levant pour se diriger l'épée au clair vers la mêlée de bras et de jambes.

Gray frissonna par réflexe.

Le trio s'assit à une table où Mira leur servit à manger puis Wendy et Carla se joignirent à eux, suivit peu après par Happy et Natsu lorsque ce dernier eut récupéré de la troisième correction d'Erza dans la même journée.

A un moment de la soirée Mira monta sur scène et commença à chanter. Lucy vit Levy chuchoter quelque chose à Gajeel qui rougit légèrement et secoua la tête, et Lucy crut déchiffrer les mots « Pas aujourd'hui ». Avec un sourire intérieur, la jeune femme se dit qu'il préférait sans doute répéter sa chanson avant de la chanter devant Levy.

Plus tard Carla annonça qu'il était l'heure de se coucher pour Wendy et toutes les deux souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à leurs amis. Un bras-de-fer s'engagea entre Laxus et Elfman, le premier supporté par Freed et Bixlow et le deuxième par Lisanna et Warren. Evergreen semblait aussi crier des encouragements mais il était difficile de dire qui était son champion. Natsu ne voulut pas rester en reste et pris la place d'Elfman après sa défaite. Plusieurs membres se mirent à regarder le spectacle et des encouragements et autres cris et sifflements résonnèrent dans la guilde.

Quand Juvia vit Lisanna encourager Natsu, elle ressentit la petite piqûre de la jalousie qui lui était familière. Après un premier instant d'étonnement, elle comprit que ce n'était pas sa propre jalousie mais celle de Lucy. Ce n'était pas une jalousie dévorante qui pouvait donner envie de souhaiter du mal à une rivale mais une sensation d'insécurité et un manque de confiance en soi. Ainsi la joyeuse Lucy qui dans l'esprit de Juvia était un modèle d'assurance, pouvait également douter d'elle-même et souffrir de jalousie ?

-Hum ? Qu'y-a-t-il ? demanda Lucy et Juvia s'aperçut qu'elle dévisageait son amie depuis un moment.

-Rien, répondit-elle en hâte et en détournant le regard.

Bien que perplexe, Lucy n'insista pas.

Après un moment, Gray qui étrangement n'avait pas voulu participer aux duels, s'étira de tout son long.

-Je vais pas tarder à rentrer. Et vous ?

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard.

-Et bien, je suppose que chacune doit retourner dans la chambre de l'autre, fit Lucy lentement, visiblement peu enjouée à l'idée de dormir ailleurs que dans son lit.

En voyant l'expression de son amie, Juvia eut alors une idée.

-On pourrait toutes les deux passer la nuit dans l'appartement de Lucy-san. Tu seras plus à l'aise dans ta propre chambre que dans celle de Juvia.

-Un peu comme une pyjama party ? demanda Lucy avec un sourire après un instant de réflexion.

-Mais juste nous deux, acquiesça Juvia. Et peut-être que Natsu-san ne cherchera pas à se glisser dans ton lit comme la nuit dernière s'il pense que c'est uniquement entre filles.

-Une minute, intervint Gray. Natsu et toi avaient été dans le même lit ?

-Quand Juvia s'est réveillée, il avait un bras autour d'elle, expliqua Juvia. Elle a été surprise en le voyant mais Natsu-san a été très gentil et il a aimé les pancakes que Juvia a faits… Quelque chose ne va pas Gray-sama ?

-Rien, répondit-il les sourcils froncés et les mâchoires serrées.

Déconcertée, Juvia se tourna vers Lucy qui cachait son sourire derrière sa main.

-Bien, on devrait y aller alors, fit cette dernière lorsque son amusement fut passé.

-Je vais dire à Natsu qu'on s'en va et qu'il doit rester chez lui, précisa Juvia en se dirigeant vers le dragon slayer qui encourageait à présent Droy face à Max.

Gray et Lucy la regardèrent s'entretenir avec Natsu qui fit aussitôt une moue contrariée. Juvia posa gentiment une main sur son épaule et parut s'excuser ou promettre quelque chose. Natsu acquiesça à regret et Juvia lui sourit avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Gray eut un bruit de gorge et Lucy rougit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda le mage de glace dès que Juvia les eut rejoint.

Juvia inclina la tête sur le côté, perplexe.

-Natsu-san était un peu déçu donc Juvia lui a promis de lui préparer à manger et de faire une mission avec lui.

-Humph…

Avec un air maussade, Gray tourna les talons suivit de Lucy qui avait toujours les joues légèrement rouges.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement de Lucy se fit en silence, Juvia se demandant pourquoi Gray semblait si ennuyé. Lucy poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque Juvia ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et se hâta à l'intérieur en s'écriant :

-A demain Gray !

Timidement, Juvia leva les yeux vers Gray en jouant machinalement avec une mèche de cheveux blonds.

-Bonne nuit Gray-sama, chuchota-t-elle finalement.

Gray sembla se détendre alors, ses épaules se relâchèrent et un semblant de sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.

-Bonne nuit Juvia. Et ne pense pas trop à tout ça, on trouvera une solution pour que vous retourniez chacune dans vos corps demain.

Elle acquiesça avec un large sourire et lui souhaita de nouveau bonne nuit avant de refermer la porte. Elle marcha jusqu'au salon où Lucy était étendue de tout son long sur le canapé, ses cheveux bleus étalés sur les coussins, le chapeau posé en équilibre précaire sur la table basse.

-Est-ce que ça t'ennuie si Juvia prend une douche en premier ?

-Hum, fit Lucy pour signifier son accord avant de sourire. Fais ce que tu veux, c'est ton appartement après tout.

Juvia rougit et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Après avoir consulté Lucy, Juvia lui emprunta un pyjama puis attendit assise sur le lit que son amie se soit également douchée. Lucy entra dans la pièce en s'étirant et poussa un soupir.

-Je suis épuisée, fit-elle. Tu parles d'une journée !

-Juvia est désolée.

-T'inquiètes. Même si c'était bizarre au début, après c'était amusant. J'ai pu tester tes pouvoirs et puis j'ai pu voir un aspect de Gajeel que je n'imaginais pas !

-Mais que va-t-on faire si rien ne change ? demanda Juvia inquiète.

Lucy lui prit la main et lui sourit.

-Tout ira bien. On est ensemble et on a toute une famille pour nous aider.

Juvia lui rendit son sourire et sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Lucy avait raison. Tout irait bien. Elle avait de la chance d'avoir des amis comme Levy, Gajeel, Natsu et tous les autres, et aussi Gray-sama et Lucy. Et si elle avait appris quelque chose aujourd'hui, c'est qu'elle avait plus de points communs avec Lucy qu'elle n'aurait cru. Lucy avait également ses propres doutes et des moments où elle manquait de confiance en elle, et elle non plus n'était pas sûre des sentiments du garçon qu'elle aimait.

-Bonne nuit Lucy-san.

-Bonne nuit Juvia.

Elles s'endormirent en se tenant toujours la main.

###

Juvia se réveilla doucement.

La chambre était éclairée par les premiers rayons de soleil.

L'esprit encore embrumé de sommeil, elle mit quelques instants à reconnaître le plafond de la chambre de Lucy.

Ah, oui. L'inversion des corps.

Elle avait dormi chez Lucy.

Elle tourna la tête, s'attendant à voir comme la veille la chevelure bleue de son amie. Mais elle ne vit que le mur de la chambre.

En fronçant les sourcils, elle se tourna de l'autre côté.

De longs cheveux blonds se déversaient sur l'oreiller.

Mais ils appartenaient à la personne qui dormait à côté d'elle.

Juvia se redressa aussitôt, sans quitter la figure endormie des yeux.

Puis elle leva une main tremblante à sa propre chevelure pour amener quelques mèches devant ses yeux.

Des boucles bleues.

Juvia étouffa un cri.

Elle était de nouveau elle-même ! Tout était redevenu normal !

-Lucy-san, murmura-t-elle en secouant doucement l'épaule de Lucy pour la réveiller. Lucy-san…

-Hummmm ? Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Juvia ? marmonna la jeune femme d'une voix ensommeillée.

-On est redevenues nous-mêmes ! Regarde !

Lucy la regarda en clignant des yeux avant de comprendre et des les ouvrir en grands.

-Oh !

Comme Juvia un peu plus tôt, elle se saisit d'une mèche de cheveux qu'elle fixa longuement.

-C'est fini, chuchota-t-elle avant qu'un sourire de soulagement n'éclaire son visage.

-Oui, c'est fini, répéta Juvia avec un sourire identique.

Lucy enlaça soudain Juvia. D'abord surprise par l'étreinte, Juvia referma aussi les bras autour de son amie. Lorsqu'elles s'écartèrent, elles échangèrent un grand sourire.

-On va se préparer un super petit-déjeuner pour fêter ça ! s'exclama Lucy.

L'esprit léger, elles éclatèrent souvent de rire tout en cuisinant et riaient toujours en se préparant à partir pour la guilde. Lucy prêta des habits à Juvia qui choisit un top blanc et une jupe rose (encore un peu trop courte à son goût mais elle se sentait plus à l'aise que la veille pour porter cette tenue).

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la guilde, elles reçurent quelques regards curieux. Il était rare de les voir arriver ensemble, d'autant plus que Juvia portait des vêtements de Lucy.

-Oooh ! s'enthousiasma Mira. Vous ressemblez presque à des sœurs comme ça !

Juvia rougit mais Lucy passa un bras autour de ses épaules avec un sourire lumineux.

-Depuis hier, on s'est trouvé plusieurs points communs !

Lucy adressa un sourire complice à Juvia qui le lui retourna après quelques secondes.

-Vous devriez poser ensemble pour la prochaine couverture du Weekly Sorcerer ! Vous seriez super sexy ! lança Cana, une pinte à la main.

-Oh yeah ! renchérirent Macao et Wakaba quelques sièges plus loin.

Lucy leva les yeux au ciel.

-Vous pouvez toujours rêver, pervers !

Lucy conduisit Juvia qu'au bar et commanda un thé et un jus de fruit.

-Personne n'a l'air d'avoir remarqué quelque chose, chuchota Juvia.

-Oui, répondit Lucy. Je suis un peu déçue.

Elles arrêtèrent de parler lorsque Mirajane leur servit leurs boissons. Alors qu'elle avalait une gorgée de thé, Juvia vit Gray passer les portes de la guilde. Elle sentit dans sa poitrine la familière bouffée d'affection accompagnée de papillons dans son ventre.

Mais au lieu de courir vers lui et de se jeter à son cou, elle se contenta de l'appeler joyeusement :

-Gray-sama !

Lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et qu'elle lui sourit affectueusement, une expression de soulagement traversa le visage de Gray. Puis il lui rendit son sourire et se dirigea vers elle. En le voyant se rapprocher, Juvia ne put se contenir davantage elle se leva de son siège et vint à sa rencontre.

-Bonjour Gray-sama, murmura Juvia en levant les yeux vers lui.

-Bonjour, répondit-il toujours avec un léger sourire avant de tourner brièvement la tête vers la constellationniste. Salut Lucy ! Vous êtes redevenues vous-mêmes, on dirait, fit-il en s'adressant de nouveau à Juvia.

La jeune femme hocha la tête :

-Tout est redevenu normal. Même si on ne sait pas ce qui a causé le changement de corps, c'est terminé à présent.

-Content de l'apprendre.

Elle posa doucement une main sur son bras, un léger rouge lui montant aux joues.

-Juvia veut remercier Gray-sama pour son soutien d'hier.

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue. Les pommettes de Gray se colorèrent et il se racla la gorge.

-Pas de problème.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et Juvia sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Ils se dévisagèrent pendant un moment avant que Lucy ne les interrompe.

-Si vous continuez à vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux, vous allez finir aveugles.

-La ferme Lucy, siffla Gray en lui adressant un regard noir ce qui ne fit pas disparaître le sourire narquois de la jeune femme blonde.

-Que tu es mal élevé ! En plus tu n'as rien dit sur la nouvelle tenue de Juvia.

Les joues de Juvia devinrent pivoines et elle évita de le regarder, mais elle sentit les yeux de Gray se poser sur son décolleté, sa taille et ses cuisses. Puis elle l'entendit déglutir difficilement, comme si il avait la bouche soudainement sèche.

-Ça…ça te va bien, marmonna-t-il enfin en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque.

-Merci Gray-sama, souffla-t-elle probablement aussi écarlate que les cheveux d'Erza.

Gray se racla de nouveau la gorge et se tourna vers Lucy qui étouffait son rire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu aujourd'hui ?

-Oh, je pense que je vais faire une mission avec Natsu pour m'excuser pour hier. Et toi Juvia ?

La mage d'eau fut quelque peu prise de court. Jusqu'à présent, elle pensait être celle qui devait partir en mission avec Natsu comme elle le lui avait promis. Mais elle avait fait cette promesse quand elle était encore Lucy. Maintenant que tout était redevenu normal, elle n'avait plus aucune raison d'être la partenaire du dragon slayer. Sa compagnie lui manquerait, elle avait apprécié passer du temps avec lui le jour précédent.

-Juvia ne sait pas. Elle devrait probablement s'excuser auprès de Gajeel-kun. Peut-être que nous prendrons une mission nous aussi. Ou alors Juvia se joindra à Lisanna et Elfman.

Lucy s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais elle fut interrompue par Asuka qui courait partout, surexcitée.

-Mon souhait s'est réalisé ! Regardez ! s'exclama-t-elle en leur montrant la poupée qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

La cowgirl de chiffon avait un visage souriant, un chapeau aussi rouge que ses cheveux coiffés en une tresse.

-Oh, elle est très belle, fit Lucy avec un large sourire. C'est une nouvelle poupée ?

-Oui ! hurla presque la petite fille avant de parler à toute vitesse. Elle était sur mon lit quand je me suis réveillée ! Maman a dit que si on faisait un vœu quand les étoiles tombent du ciel et ben il se réalisait ! Alors, alors, l'autre nuit je suis allée dans le parc avec Papa et Maman pour regarder les étoiles, et j'ai souhaité avoir une nouvelle poupée ! Et voilà ! J'ai une nouvelle amie !

Tandis que ses amis félicitaient Asuka et faisaient d'autres compliments sur la poupée, les paroles de la fillette résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Juvia.

-Quand les étoiles tombent du ciel… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Se pourrait-il ..?

 _Juste une journée. J'aimerais devenir elle._

Est-ce que ça pourrait être si simple ?

Un souhait sous des étoiles filantes ?

Non ce n'était pas possible… C'était juste une légende. La poupée avait probablement été achetée par Alzack et Bisca. Mais… la potion était fausse…. Et elle avait réellement fait le vœu de devenir Lucy pendant que des étoiles filantes traversaient le ciel.

-Juvia ? Tout va bien ?

La voix de Lucy la sortit de ses pensées. Asuka était repartie présenter sa poupée aux autres membres de la guilde.

-Tu avais le regard dans le vide, reprit Lucy. Tu semblais plongée dans une grande réflexion…

Devais-t-elle en parler avec ses amis ?

-Non, ce n'est rien.

Tout allait bien à présent. Que ce soit à cause des étoiles filantes ou pas, cela importait peu. Natsu choisit ce moment pour surgir dans la salle.

-Je meurs de faim !

-Installe-toi Natsu ! répondit aussitôt Mira. Je t'apporte un petit-déjeuner !

Juste après que le dragon slayer et son exceed se soient assis à une table, Lucy quitta le bar et s'approcha d'eux timidement. Juvia et Gray échangèrent un regard avant de la suivre.

-Hey Lushy ! la salua Happy en mordant dans le poisson qu'il avait sortit de son sac.

-Hey, chuchota-t-elle en retour avant de se tourner vers Natsu qui sembla surpris. Heu… Natsu… à propos d'hier… Je sais que j'étais un peu bizarre. Je suis désolée. J'avais… quelque chose à régler avec Juvia. Mais je vais bien maintenant ! finit-elle à toute allure avant d'attendre sa réaction.

Natsu la regarda fixement pendant un moment avant d'avoir son fameux sourire.

-T'es de nouveau toi du coup ? Et Juvia aussi ? Super ! On peut partir en mission à présent ?

Les trois autres écarquillèrent leurs yeux.

-Attends… tu savais ? demanda Gray et Natsu lui rendit son regard étonné.

-Que Lucy était Juvia et que Juvia était Lucy ? Ben oui.

-Mais… Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? éclata Lucy sans trop savoir si elle était heureuse ou triste.

Natsu haussa les épaules.

-C'était un jeu pas vrai ? J'ai voulu faire semblant aussi !

-C'était pas un jeu, crétin, grogna Gray et Natsu sembla sur le point de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure mais Lucy posa une autre question juste à temps.

-Et… ça ne te posait pas de problème ? chuchota-t-elle et Natsu la regarda en penchant la tête, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Que ce n'était pas vraiment moi.

-Je me fiche à quoi tu ressembles Lucy, répondit Natsu comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. Tu pourrais te changer en oiseau, en arbre ou même en hamburger, tu resterais toujours Lucy. J'éviterais juste de manger l'hamburger, précisa-t-il après un instant.

-Oh Natsu, soupira Lucy avec tendresse.

-Je ne comprendrais jamais les filles, murmura Gray à l'oreille de Juvia. Il vient de la comparer à un hamburger et au lieu de le frapper, elle le regarde avec des cœurs dans les yeux.

Juvia pouffa et Gray sourit avec fierté. Happy qui jusque là mangeait tranquillement son poisson, fit en roulant la langue :

-Gray aimeeeeees Juvia !

Pendant que Gray poursuivait le chat volant pour l'étrangler, Mira posa un plein plateau devant Natsu qui s'attaqua aussitôt à son petit-déjeuner.

-Hey Juvia, dit Natsu la bouche pleine. T'as pas oublié ta promesse, hein ? T'as dit que tu me ferais à manger si je ne venais pas chez Lucy hier soir.

-Juvia se rappelle, répondit-elle un peu surprise.

-Bien, fit Natsu en hochant la tête. On pourra aussi aller pêcher. Tu t'es bien débrouillée hier.

-Merci, ne put-elle s'empêcher de sourire.

-Je viens avec vous, intervint Gray, la chasse au chat oubliée, en lançant un regard noir à Natsu.

-Je ne t'ai pas invité, Mister Freeze.

-Je n'ai pas demandé d'invitation, Flame breath.

-C'est quoi ton problème, Yeux Tombants ?

-Toi, mou du cerveau.

Leurs fronts étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, et leurs poings n'allaient pas tarder à voler en direction de l'autre.

-Si Gray-sama et Natsu-san n'arrêtent pas maintenant, Juvia ne préparera pas à manger. Pour aucun de vous. Et elle partira en mission avec Lucy seulement.

Ils se figèrent.

-Whoa, murmura Lucy impressionnée. Joli coup Juvia !

-Hey non ! s'écria Natsu. Tu as promis ! Lucy ! On fait une mission ensemble aujourd'hui, pas vrai ?

-Mais oui Natsu, le rassura la jeune femme. Lucy va venir avec toi.

A peine avait-elle fini que ses yeux s'agrandirent tandis que ses amis la regardaient fixement.

-Je veux dire… _Je_ ! Je vais venir avec toi !

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de Gray.

-Tu as pris l'habitude de Juvia !

-Non ! Ça m'a échappé ! Lucy jure ! Argh non, _je_ jure !

Gray et Natsu s'esclaffèrent pendant que Juvia cachait son propre rire avec sa main.

-Arrêtez de rire ! supplia Lucy le rouge aux joues.

-Gray ! Natsu ! Lucy ! les appela Erza en agitant un papier. J'ai trouvé une mission qui demande au moins quatre mages pour vaincre un monstre de pierre. Vous êtes partants ?

-Oh yeah ! Je m'enflamme ! cria Natsu en se levant aussitôt imité par Lucy.

-Tu veux venir avec nous ? demanda Gray en tendant une main à Juvia.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Juvia et elle glissa sa main dans la paume offerte.

-Juvia aimerait beaucoup !

 **FIN**

* * *

 **AN** : Et voilà le dernier chapitre ! Désolée pour l'attente ! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas reconnue, la poupée d'Asuka c'est Jessie de Toy's story ! ;)

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un ou plusieurs commentaires ! Ils m'ont tous fait énormément plaisir !


End file.
